


Requiem in Flames

by Filidhe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Original Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filidhe/pseuds/Filidhe
Summary: A song inspired by the events of episode 129, a song from Liam's playlist for Caleb, a snippet of notes from a few fics here, and a couple quotes from the show. Inspirations are everywhere.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Requiem in Flames

I am damaged goods  
I have a flawed perspective  
I would rather shoulder it all  
to be wrong is reflexive  
why did you have to  
show me any care  
why couldn’t you just  
have left me there?

Chorus:  
one part egotism  
two parts burning flame  
three parts loneliness  
the rest is just shame  
again, again, it’s happening again  
the heat is in my head  
the unforgiveable sin  
I will burn in my own bed

in my narcissistic way  
I am best at being worst  
I excel because I can’t say  
words about to burst  
big hopes for me  
that didn’t exactly pan out  
I burn everything I love  
wish I were paralysed by doubt

Chorus:  
one part egotism  
two parts burning flame  
three parts loneliness  
the rest is just shame  
again, again, it’s happening again  
the heat is in my head  
the unforgiveable sin  
I will burn in my own bed

perhaps I can be taught,  
but first I’d have to learn  
that I can be wrong  
that some things cannot burn  
and now you pin all your safety  
on my ephemeral flicker  
I haven’t got what it takes  
my friends who argue and bicker  
so you had better save yourselves  
because we haven’t a hope  
I lack the strength to lift you  
I can only burn the rope

Chorus:

I am sorry, so sorry  
that I brought us all to this  
my past is a hellscape  
and a child’s last kiss  
I will burn hot before  
I burn my heart to flinders  
but you cannot build a home  
out of ashes and cinders.


End file.
